In the Shadows
by crazzyywolf421
Summary: Shadowblade is a decepticon. She's been one since she got separated from her brother, who she thinks offlined in the attack that killed her creators. Now she is one of Megatron's top saboteur and killer. What happens when a certain scout is captured and help her see the light?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey everyone. its as new story. I thought of it when I was writing Wishful Dream. The idea wouldn't go way so I wrote a chapter. I hope you like it. Barricade, if you please.

Barricade: crazzyywolf421 does not own any of us or Cybertron. She apologizes in advance for bad grammar and spelling.

Chapter 1

No ones POV

The war for Cybertron has raging on. Bumblebee was scouting a possible decepticon base. He found it, but was caught by Soundwave. He was put in the decepticon brig and was waiting for interrogation.

Shadowblade's POV

I just came back from patrol an was headed to my courters. On the way, I was stopped my Skywarp, who warped in front of me.

"PRIMUS! Skywarp I told you not to so that! I could kill you and Screamer wouldn't be happy If i killed one of his trine mates." I said to him.

"Sorry, Blade. But Megatron wants to see you."

"For what?"

"Don't know."

"Fine." I said and headed to the throne room.

I walked in and kneeled down.

"You called, lord Megatron?"

"Yes, Shadowblade I did. I want you to guard a prisoner that just came in. Keep him alive till i come back." He said from his throne.

"Guard duty? But I-" I was saying.

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME! GO TO THE BRIG NOW!" He yelled, making me.

"Yes , lord Megatron." I said and walked out.

As I closed the door, Starscream was walking toward the throne room and stopped in front of me.

"The high and mighty, Shadowblade, on guard duty. Pathetic." He said.

"Shut up, Starscream or Lord Megatron will have one less nuisance." I said and taking my blade out.

"Now, now. I'm just making an observation." He said and walked into the throne room.

I put my blades back in subspace and continued walking to the brig. Now that I think about it, Starscream was right. Me, guard duty? What was Megatron thinking? I'm a saboteur and a killer, not a bot sitter. I walked into the brig, where Barricade was standing in front of a cell.

"Barricade, your dismissed." I said and took his place.

"Alright. You may need to get him some energon and fix him before he off-lines." He said walking out.

I sighted, taking my energon ration and fixing kit out of my subspace. Yes I have a fixing kit. Every saboteur has one. We don't have back up. Anyways, I walked up to the Autobot, who was strapped on the wall leaking energon. I undid the energon cuffs and he fell from the ground. I put the energon cube on the berth and layed the Autobot on his back. This Autobot was a grounder. He was yellow and he looked younger than me. I started fixing him and he started waking up. Then blue optics meet red optics. He tried to pull away from me and stand but I laid him back down.

"Autobot, stop moving or the repair will open back up." I said with a growl.

He stopped squirming and looked away from me. I finally finished and stepped back and looked at my repairs. I did a good job, if I do say so my self.

"Are you a medic?" The bit asked.

"No. Why?" I asked.

"Oh, well you did a good job. Just like a medic would do." He responded.

It got silent again then he broke it.

"I'm Bumblebee. What's your designation.?" He said as his doorwings rose.

"I'm Shadowblade." I simply said looking away.

Frag it! Those cute blue optics and his doorwings. I was drawn in does blue optics. Then I realized something. He was fragging young. What was wrong with the Autobots sending a younglings out here? I made me mad.

"So, kid why are you here? Your a fraging youngling! What are those fragging bots thinking!" I asked him growling.

"War. No one can't escape it." He said.

I looked back at him. He talked like if he was older. That surprised me.

"Shadowblade, you the killer aren't you." He asked.

This made me feel guilty. A youngling asking if I was a killer that is.

"Yeah, I am." I responded him, hanging him the energon cube and looking down to the floor.

"I'm not judging you but why a decepticon?" He asked and taking a sip of energon.

I never told anyone why I became a decepticon. Only Soundwave knew. I looked up and he was staring at me. I don't know why but I felt I could tell him anything, and so I did.

"My desegnation was not always Shadowblade. It was Sweetspirit and my brother's was Echoswift. It was in the beginning of the war. My older brother, my creators and I when to Praxus to find my sier's sister. My creators went into a store to get energon cookies for us and left us outside. There, the decepticons attacked. The store exploded and I felt my bond with my creators break. And we ran, but got caught in another explosion and I got separated from my brother. I couldn't feel him anymore. Maybe because I was dying. A shard of a building pierced into my spark chamber. I laid in the middle of the street, waiting to offline, when a bot approached me. I didn't know who it was because I fell into stasis. I woke up and I still couldn't feel my bond with my brother and I pronounced him offlined. I learned it was Soundwave who saved me, and in returned I became who I Am now. I may not like it but I owed him that much." I said looking away.

"You don't sound like a decepticon. Maybe you should join the Autobot. Soundwave might have saved you but don't you owe your brother and creators too." He said.

I could only look at him in shock.

"They wouldn't let me. After all I have done, they wouldn't." I said and closed the door and walked out of the brig. I walked to my courters. I sat on my berth and took my other energon cube out of my subspace. I though about what Bumblebee said. He was right, about everything. Family always came first. I may not be able to become an Autobot but I could do the next good thing, free Bumblebee. And from there help them as much as I can. I knew when Soundwave went sleep so I waited. Finally the time came and I snuck into the brig. I opened the door and pocked Bumblebee.

"What's going on?" He asked sleepily.

"Shhhh. I'm getting you out of here." I whispered and motioned him to follow me.

We walked out of the brig and showed him out of the base. I walked with him until I thought was a safe distance.

"Keep going this direction. I spotted a group of Autobots searching for you. Good luck and stay safe." I said and was about to walk back.

I felt something wrap around my waist and I looked down. It was Bumblebee.

"Thank you." He said letting go and walking to the direction I pointed at.

I watched him disappear in the darkness and I walked back to base. I sneaked in and when to my courters. I felt good and went into recharge  
I woke up at the same time I always wake up. There was a knock on the door and I opened it to find Skywarp with two energon cubes.

"Hi. I felt bad about yesterday and I brought you a cube." He said offering a cube.

"Uh, thanks." I said accepting it.

"Do you mind if I walk with to the brig?" He asked.

"Sure"

We walked together. He told me of the pranks he and the twins, Rumble and Frenzy, were planing to do today. We walked into the brig and,

"WHAT IN PRIMUS?! WHERE'S THE PRISONER!?" I yelled walking into the cell.

Good thing I was a good actor.

"Skywarp, go tell Soundwave, now! I'll follow you." I said to him.

He warped out of the rooms and I walked to the control room to meet up with him. When I walked in, Soundwave was looking for anything on the cameras. He was about to speak but got interrupted by alarm going off.

"Problem: Autobots attacking. Decepticons: Protect the base." He said into the speakers.

Frag! Bad timing. Now I have to go fight. I followed Soundwave out, with Skywarp following me. We got outside the base, where the fighting began. I knocked out the Autobot that attacked me then,

"DECEPTICONS! RETREAT!" Starscream shouted over all the fighting.

The fliers flew out and the grounders, like me, transformed and drove off. I started jumping over rocks because I couldn't transform here. I noticed that I was closer to enemy lines. Scrap, run legs run.

"Where do you think your going, decepti-scum." I heard before darkness took me in.

Me: End of chapter. I hope you like it... and no, Bumblebee is not her brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shadowblade's POV

I woke up in a cell. Great. Caught by the Autobots. But on the bright side, Megatron will be mad that Starscream lost a base, and his top saboteur. He's probably beating him up, again. I swear, that seeker has a fragging magnet of , 'beat me up', or something.  
I heard foot steps coming closer and closer, till they were in front of my cell. I looked up to see the weapon specialist, Ironhide and Optimus Prime. I use to not care what each Autobot was called, except for the higher officers. The only one I've never seen or met was my nemesis, saboteur and head of special ops, Jazz. There was no data on that mech, besides that he was dangerous.I too didn't let the enemy see me and if they did, they didn't live to , they walked in and I tried to stand but I couldn't. Hu, I never noticed the I was on a chain. I looked up to find them staring at me. I found that I could stare at Ironhide but not the Prime. This was the moment I cursed myself for not having my visor on. I looked down, waiting for my punishment an possibly my death.

"Get on with it." I said looking at the wall.

"Shadowblade, you have been charged with multiple deaths in cold blood. For that, the punishment is death. Do you claim guilty or not guilty?" Optimus said.

I could hear the coldness in his voice. I looked up and starred at his optics. I could see the pain, sadness and the anger in them. I usually didn't care of what other bots thought about me but something in Prime made me feel guilty.

"Guilty." I said with an emotionless face.

I knew that my answers surprised them both because their expressions showed it.

"Very, well. Ironhide, if you could.." He said.

Ironhide changed his servos for cannons. They started warming up. I looked down and turned off my optics.

"NO! STOP! Please you can't!" I heard someone yell and wrapping me in a protective hug.

I turned on my optics to see, Bumblebee. I could see energon tiers rolling down his cheek. I smiled at the thought of seen him safe and sound before I offlined.

"Bumblebee, what's the meaning of this! She's a killer! She's only getting what she deserves." Ironhide said, trying to pry him of me.

This only made Bumblebee hold on tighter. It started to hurt, but I ignored it.

"Ironhide, stop. Let him explain." Optimus said and put a servo on Ironhide's shoulder.

Ironhide wasn't happy, but complied. He kept staring daggers at me.

"Optimus, she saved me. She's the reason I escaped she would have never been with the decepticons. She hated what she did, but knew she couldn't take it back." He responded still clinging on to me.

Ironhide and Optimus looked at each other, probably com-linking each other.

"Is what Bumblebee said, true?" Optimus asked me.

"Yeah, it is. He opened my optics and helped me see the light. I knew you would never take me in, so I decided to free him and secretly help you in any way I could, even if it meant my demise." I said looking him in the optics.

"Hum. Very well. I will need to verify what you say is true, before I make my decision. For that I need you to summit to a deep processor scan, only to know for certain your true intentions." He said.

Deep processor scan?! I hated those. It only happened to me once. Shockwave was the one that did it because Soundwave refused doing it on me. It scarred me for life. But I knew there was no other choice.

"Fine. I'll comply." I responded.

"Very well. Jazz will be here in a moment." Optimus said and stepped out.

Ironhide staid, probably because Bumblebee was still clinging onto me. In fact, he fell into recharge. I didn't tell Ironhide because Bumblebee looked so peaceful, almost like an angel. But he noticed because he picked him up and took him out. I should probably thank him, because I didn't want little Bee to see me. I heard them walk away until I couldn't anymore. Then I heard other steps. These were different. They moved in rhythm, almost like they were dancing. And yes, I know because I hear it on Skywarp sometimes. These came to a stop in front of my cell. The door opened. Finally I would me the famous Jazz. Optimus came in then a silver mech walked in, who seemed awfully familiar. The both of us starred at each other for a few moment, then I recognized him.

"Echoswift? Is that really you?" I asked surprised.

"Sweetspirit! Your alive!" He yelled and launched at me.

"So are you. How?" I asked.

I cursed these chains that stopped me from embracing my lost older brother.

"Ratchet saved meh afta tha explosion. I was fine, just a lil scratch but in shock cus I couldn't feel yah. Why couldn't I feel yah?" He asked sitting in front of me, taking of his visor, revealing his shining blue optics.

"A shard of a building pierced my spark chamber. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for Soundwave. He saved me, but when I woke up, I couldn't feel you so I thought you offlined." I responded.

"Wait, Jazz. You know this femme?" Ironhide asked as he came back in.

"Yeah, Hide. She's mah lil sis." He responded.

"Shadowblade, the top decepticon saboteur and killer of bots, is your sister?!" Ironhide yelled.

"What's with tha name?" Jazz asked me.

"The same reason you changed yours... I think?" I responded.

"Sweetspirti-" Jazz was saying before I interrupted him.

"Shadowblade. My name's Shadowblade, Jazz." I said.

"Fine. Shadowblade, why yah kill good mechs? Yah hated tha decepticon as much as ah did." He asked putting on his visor.

"Jazz, Soundwave saved me. And I thought I owed him. He trained me to kill and I didn't argue, even if it felt wrong." I said.

There was silence.

"Prime, do ah have tah do it? She's mah lil sis. How can ah possibly do this?" Jazz said turning towards the Prime.

"It must be done. But I will not force you to do it. I'll call Ratchet to come in and do it instead." He responded.

"But-"

"It's ok, Jazz. It must be done. I'll be fine." I said interrupting him, again.

"Fine." He said and putting on his pouty face.

We waited for Ratchet to come. And when he finally did, he got right down to business. He opened the dataport on the back of my neck and connected his own cord in. He tried to get past my reenforced wall but couldn't. It payed to have Soundwave as a guardian. I dropped the wall down and he began to scan. I tried not to show any emotion but the emotions, scared and pain were about to leak out. I squeaked in pain. And then it was over.

"By Primus. This isn't the first time she gets a deep process scan." Ratchet said and closed my dataport after taking the cord out.

"Wat yah mean, Ratchet?" Jazz asked.

"I mean that Shockwave has done it before because Soundwave refused too. It left her scared." He said.

Then he proceeded to scan me.

"There something in her spark chamber blocking a bond." He said.

"Wait, what? There is? Can you remove it?" I asked, hoping he said yes.

"Yes, but it will require surgery. Do you want to continue?"he asked.

"Yes, I couldn't wish for anything else. Plus with the bond opened, Jazz could monitor me closer than anyone." I said with excitement.

Everyone agreed that it should be done and I was taken to the med-bay, were I was to be put in staisis. The only thought I had was to have my bond back before I fell into darkness once again. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hi, Guys. Its a new update. And to answer a question time.**

**To a Guest: Unfortunately no. Bumblebee will not get together with Shadowblade. He will be like a little brother to her.**

**And speaking of parings, I don't know if I should pair up Shadowblade with the Terror twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker or Prowl or any other character. You guys vote on that.**

**I don't own transformers and I apologize for bad grammar and bad spelling. **

Chapter 3

I woke up but still didn't turned on my optics.

_'Shadow, ya can turn on yur optics'_ a voice said in my helm.

_'Jazz?_' I asked

_'Tha one an only.'_ He responded.

I turned on my optics to see Jazz, with a grin, staring down at me. I sat up and looked around. Ratchet was working on a red mech, who I recognized as the famous front-liner, Sideswipe.

"How are you feeling?" Ratchet asked me.

"I feel fine. In fact I feel better than ever. Thanks doc- bot." I said.

"Who was that?" Sideswipe asked from the berth.

"None of your concern." Ratchet said and continued working on him.

"So,... Wats up?" Jazz asked me.

"Nothing... I just came online." I responded.

"OH, SLAG!"

I looked to find Sideswipes twin, Sunstreaker, in the door way in a battle stand. We stood looking at each other, well he stood and I sat. Without warning he launched at me, which I dogged by jumping over him.

"Too slow." I said, taunting him.

We kept going back and fourth. I guess Ratchet tried to stop us, because I was dogging both fists and wrenches. Sunstreaker had enough because he brought out his blades.

"ENOUGHT!" Came a voice, making everybot freeze.

I turned around to see that it was Optimus himself who stopped us.

"What is going on here?" He asked.

We all looked down in shame.

"Hahahah. Sunny here came in an tried ta tackle Shadow here an she, of course dogged it. Then Ratchet got in on tha action with his wrenches of doom. An then ya came in. Hahaha, it's was funny." Jazz said breaking the silence.

"This is unacceptable behavior. After Ratchet checks for any injuries, you both, with escorts, are to report to the brig. Am I clear?" Optimus said.

"Yes, Prime" I said.

"But... But she's a con, Optimus." Sunstreaker said.

"Naw. She WAS a con. Now she's ah Autobot like us." Jazz answered for Optimus.

"But how do you know she won't turn on us?" Sunstreaker asked with a scowl.

"Cus she's mah sista. That's why." Jazz said.

Sunstreaker stared at Jazz than at me and glitched.

"Bring him here." Ratchet said pointing at an empty berth next to Sideswipe.

"She's a con? She fragging sexy for a con. Well besides the red optics." Sideswipe said as he sat up on his berth.

Jazz glared at him and was about to say something, when the doors opened and a bot came in.

"Optimus... Optimus I have bad news." The bot said.

"What is it, Tailgate?" He asked.

"Optimus it's- A CON!" Tailgate screamed and pointed his blasters at me.

"Tailgate, stand down. She is an autobot ally not an enemy." Optimus said and stood next to me.

"If you say so... Oh right! Optimus we have confirmation from our spies. Elita One was captured by the decepticons and is been held in the some secure base, in Kaon." Tailgate responded.

"Optimus no even ah can get in with out being noticed. Am sorry." Jazz said and touched Optimus shoulder.

Everybot looked down in defeat.

"Optimus, sir I could go get her." I said.

"What can you do?" Sunstreaker, now online, asked.

"They don't know I defected. I can still go in without a question. I can say I escaped, which I am capable of and help her out." I responded.

"Wat?! Ya can't go back, it's dangerous." Jazz said trying to argue.

"I have too. You don't know what they do to femme prisoners especially top ranking as Elita One. So what is it, Optimus. Do you trust me for this mission?" I asked looking him right in the optic.

"I trust you. Ratchet get her ready." He responded.

"No offense but I can't look to good. They might question my appearance. I need to spare with some bots to make it look like I escaped." I said.

"I-" Optimus was saying but got interrupted.

"Me and my twin volunteer." Sideswipe yelled from his berth.

"No offense but I need somebot that can actually land a hit." I said.

"Oh we will... Or at least I will." Sideswipe said with a grin.

Everyone left the medbay and headed to training room. We started training and I made it difficult so Ratchet called in Ironhide. I would be lying if I said his punches didn't hurt, but damn they hurt. Ratchet said that I had enough and I needed to leave. Optimus said he would escort me out. We came to a stop in front of the last doors.

"Shadowblade, please save her. And if you find her, if she doesn't believe you just tell her this, 'Orion sent me, Ariel.'" Optimus said.

"I will. Don't worry. Oh and thank you for trusting me." I said and left.

After I was a good distance I called the one of the only con I enjoyed being with.

"Skywarp, this is Shadowblade. Come in, Skywarp." I said into my com-link.

"Shadowblade, your alive! Thank Primus. Where are you?" He responded.

"You wouldn't believe it. I escaped Iacon. Isn't that awesome. Anyways can you come get me? I'm a little beat up." I asked.

"Sure. Just send in your coordinates." He responded.

I sent him my coordinates and waited.

"Shadow!" A voice said from behind me.

I turned back to see Skywarp and the rest of his trine.

"Oh, Primus. What happened to you?" Skywarp asked, inspecting my injuries.

"Yes, do tell." Starscream said with a suspicious face.

"The terror twins and Ironhide, Sky. That's what happened." I responded, ignoring Starscream.

"The terror twins!" Thundercracker said with a gulp.

"Oh, we better get you back. Megatron wants to speak to you." Skywarp said.

Skywarp warped us outside Kaon and we made our way to the throne room. Skywarp and Thundercracker staid outside while me and Screamer went inside and kneeled down.

"Shadowblade, it's good to see that your online. Do tell me how." Megatron said staring intensely at me.

"Lord Megatron, when the attack happened, I followed Soundwave into battle. I fought behind enemy lines. When Starscream ordered the retreat, I was captured. I onlined in the brig and was kept there. Just this morning I was taken to the med bay for deactivation when I made my strike. I was intercepted by the terror twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and Ironhide. When I was getting near outside they stopped chasing me and left. I didn't have time to investigate. I'm sorry, my lord." I said.

"You did well, Shadowblade. And as for their distraction, I think I know. I have captured a new prisoner. Elita One to be exact. Now go get yourself patched up. Barricade will show you to your new courters. " He said, dismisses me.

"Thank you, lord Megatron." I said and walked out.

As I walked out I gave a smile at Skywarp and followed Barricade.

"Quite an escape, huh." He said not turning toward me.

"Not my best, but it will have to do. I don't recommend it." I said.

We laughed and said goodbye once we reached my new courters. I walked in and looked around. It was nothing out of the ordinary. I checked for any secret cameras or anything. Once I felt satisfied, I began to tend to my injuries. I waited until the time were Soundwave usually falls in recharge and let for the brig. I walked to the very last one an opened it. Inside was Elita, very much like how I found Bumblebee, but worse. I took her down and started patching her up.

"Wh-what are y-you doing t-to me." She asked, waking up from stasis.

"I'm getting you out." I responded.

"Your lying to me. Your a con. I'm not going any were with you." She said pushing me away.

"Orian sent me, Ariel."

She stared at me after I said that.

"Why would he trust you?" She asked.

"Because I'm not a con. Well, not anymore. I found my brother and I want to protect him." I responded.

"Who's your brother?" She asked.

"Jazz." I simply said.

I gave her an energon cube. She toke it and studied it before drinking it.

"Can you stand?" I asked, taking the empty cube.

"Yes." She said standing up.

"Wha-"

"Yes. I can walk." She said before I finished.

We walked out. We made it to the door, but before we could open them,

"Shadowblade: Stop. Soundwave: Take prisoner back to her cell." Soundwave said stepping out from the shadows.

"No, she coming with me." I responded, taking a battle stance in front of Elita.

"Why, Shadowblade. I saved you. You owe me." He said, losing the monotone way of speaking.

"I owe my family."

"But you family is offline. Now, I'm your only family." He said stepping forward.

"No, my brother is still alive. I would of know sooner if you hadn't blocked my bond with him." I responded, changing my servos into blades.

"I don't tolerate traitors in my forces." A voice said behind Saoundwave.

The voice belonged to Megatron.

"I was never a traitor, Megatron, because I was never a real decepticon." I responded.

Megatron snarled and pushed Soundwave aside and launched at me. I use the speed to my advantage and threw him against the wall.

"Run, Elita I'll cover you!" I shouted.

She looked like she was about to argue but turned and opened the door and ran. I followed her. Once I was out the door, I was tackled by someone.

"Your not going anywhere." Megatron said into my ear.

"Like frag I am." I said.

I threw him off me and continued running. I finally caught up to Elita.

"You ok. Th-WATCH OUT!" She yelled.

"Wha-" I was saying.

I felt pain in my chest. I looked down to find a hole in my chest that was leaking energon. I felt that I was falling. Elita was shouting something, but I couldn't hear. My optics turned off and I was heading into darkness.

_'I'm starting to hate you darkness_." I Said, before I felt nothing.

**Me: Don't forget to vote.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sorry this took a long time, I have been very busy with school and other things. Sorry in advance for any bad spelling or grammar. So, yeah. Happy reading :)

' Though/bond talking '

"Talking"

Shadowblade's POV

I onlined with a helm ache. I tried to touch my helm but could not. I turned on my optics to see that I was back in the Autobot med-bay. I also noticed that I was strapped down.

'Jazz, what's going on?' I said threw our bond.

'Shadow! Yur online.' He responded.

"Yeah, but what's going on?' I asked again.

'Uh... Tha rest of tha bots know tha yur here. They didn't like that ya were not offlined. So, they came to tha med-bay and demanded that ya were a danger to us all. Ratchet had to strap ya down to reassure them that ya weren't going anywhere. Ya should of seen it. Wrenches were flying everywhere.' He responded.

'Oh... So where are you?'

'Im at ah meeting. They're tryin to decide wat to do with ya.' He responded.

'Oh, well have fun.' I said.

'Hahaha, yur funny, ya know that.' He responded.

'So I've been told.' I responded and leaving our little bond chat.

I was back to the real world. I felt something different with the room. I turned my helm to the left then the right. I turned to look at the ceiling. In the corner of my optic I saw a red blur.

"Alright, who are you? I know your there. Come out where I could see you." I said.

"Awwwwww. You saw me." Said a very familiar voice.

It was Sideswipe Just my luck.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Me? Nothing. I'm you guard... Well, me and my twin. But he didn't want to. I think he's still mad you taunted him and there something else." He responded.

"Something else?"

"Yeah. Apparently you, kinda killed his best friend." He responded.

I looked at him.

"Wasn't he your friend too?" I asked.

"No, he was Sunny's painting buddy." He responded.

"Sideswipe, can I asks you a question?"

"Go ahead. I'm not stopping you"

"Why are you not mad at me? I killed many good bots, so why?"

He came closer to me.

"Well, you lost your brother. I know I wouldn't make it without Sunny. I fell like you had no choice." He said with sad optics.

"Well I don't need your pity." I said without thinking.

"Well excuse me for understanding you situation." He said and leaving.

Great, Shadowblade. You pushed a possible friend away, good going. I knew I couldn't move around so I did the next good thing, and fell into recharge.

Jazz's POV

Ah was gettin tired of this bots. They all kept shoutin that she was a danger to us all.

"Yah bots aren't listening. She risked her spark to go back to Kaon and get Elita One back. Not only that, she came back with a shot close to the spark chamber." I said.

"Yes, that's true, but how do we know it's not a trick? That she won't kill us like she did to all those other Autobots? How can you reassure us that won't happen?" Red Alert asked.

"That is reassured, Red Alert. We know she will not attack any of us unless we provoke her." Optimus answered.

"In all do respects, Optimus, how can you assure that?" Prowl asked.

Optimus looked at me and I nodded.

"Prowler, yah know that sista I lost those many years ago?" I asked Prowl.

"It's Prowl. And yes I have heard that tragic story. But what does that have to do with Shadowblade?" Prowl asked.

"Well, everythin. Cus she's may little Sweetspirit, Prowl. She's alive and it's Shadowblade." I responded.

With that both Red Alert and Prowl glitched

. "Really Jazz?" Ratchet said as he started working on Prowl.

"Wait she's your sister?!" Air Raid exclaimed.

"Yeah, she is an I have a bond with her. So I know almost all she's doin." I responded.

"So what's she doing know?" Kup asked.

"She's in recharge. Now excuse meh, I gotta go on patrol." I said and walked out.

I never noticed that Prowl had woken up.

Shadowblade's POV

I felt something hit me on the foot. I onlined to see the one and only, Prowl, the Autobot second in command.

"Shadowblade, I have some IMPORTANT things to discuss with you." He said.

"Important? What level of importance? High or low?" I asked.

"High. Do you really think I would fall for the whole 'I found my brother'. Who do you think your fooling. What's your motive? Why are you faking to be Jazz's sister?" He asked me.

"Well first, you ask a lot of questions. Second, I'm not planning anything. And third I am Jazz's sister." I said.

"Why do you still say that?!" He yelled at me.

"Hey! I'm not going to be yelled at! And I am Jazz's sister even if you like it or not!" I yelled back.

I really hated being restrained. I felt vulnerable. This bot was yelling at me for no apparent reason. I mean, come on, what's with this bot yelling for no reason. I think I'm repeating myself. Oh well.

"What's going on in here?" Sideswipe said as he peeked inside.

"Nothing. I was just leaving." He said to him.

"I'll be watching you. One mistake and you're out." Prowl said to me before walking out.

It was quiet for a second before Sideswipe glanced at me and walked back out, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

'What in Primus just happened'

I hope you liked it. :) Next chapter should be up soon but I don't know how soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shadowblades POV

So things got awkward and weird after Prowl left. Ratchet came back and checked me over to see how I was doing. He said I would be fine in a few vorns. Then he went over to his tools. He completely ignoring me for the rest of his time there and soon after he finished checking over his tools, he left. Not a single word was spoken. After a while the doors opened again and he came back and went over to look at his tools again. Weird, he looked tense. The doors opened again and Jazz walked in.

"You blocked the bond?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry ah had some things ah had to think over." He responded.

"Oh, ok." I responded.

Silence took over again. After a few minutes Jazz spoke again.

"Can ah ask you a question?" He asked.

"Yeah sure. Anything." I responded."

"When you answer, ah want ya to be honest, can you do that for me?" He asked.

"Of course." I said.

"When you killed all does bots, did you..." He asked not finishing.

I knew what he was asking. I'm also sure I killed some friends of his. And of course it made me feel even worse about off lining them.

"No I didn't enjoy killing all those bots. I hated it but I was always monitored by Soundwave and his cassettes. I only killed if I was on a mission. When in battle, I tried to keep them online but with Soundwave's and Megatron's training I let anger take hold of me. That's why I killed them. Over the vorns my spark turned cold and I killed. It never affected me again. There was one con I grew found of. His name was Ripclaw but like every other con, he was killed in battle. And with that I only became friends with a con that would stay alive." I said.

"Who is that con?" Jazz asked.

"It's Skywarp. Since he has a trine, they protect each other. Their always together so their always safe." I responded.

"What did the others think?" He asked.

"Thundercracker didn't mind much but it was Starscream who hated me. At every time we would meet, he would always say some thing nasty at me, which I gladly returned." I told him.

Another moment of silence.

"Listen, Jazz, whatever my fate shall be, you let it happen. I don't want to drag you down with me. If I am to die then so be it. You don't had to fight it. I've done things I'm not happy with and I know it will hunt me forever. You will have to let me go. Alright?" I said.

"No Shadow-" He started to say but I cut him off.

"No Jazz! They need you more than me right now. You will keep fighting for the sake of Cybertron. Alright?" I asked him.

"... Ok." He said as he stared at me with sad optics.

With one last look, he walked out the door leaving me alone with Ratchet.

"Did you mean all you said?" He asked without looking away from his tools.

"I do, with all my spark. If I could take everything back, I would." I responded.

He stopped looking at his tools and looked at me. I stared back. I knew that he was waiting for me to say something else.

"Ratchet, would you do me a favor? I know I'm not the one to ask but could you." I asked.

"What is it?" He responded turning around and putting his tools away.

"Could you tell Optimus to hurry with his decision. I feel that if it takes too long, it will let my bond with Jazz grow stronger and hurt him if I am to offline." I asked him.

"You can ask him yourself." He said and walked out.

I closed my optics for a second, the door opened again. I expected it to be Ratchet but it was Prime.

"Prime." I said.

"Shadowblade. Ratchet informs me that you have something to say." He said.

"There was one thing but now that I think about it there is two. If I may?" I asked him.

"Proceed." He answered.

"First is why did you trust me to help Elita? Did it ever occurred to you that I was lying just to get away?" I asked.

He thought for a moment before stepping in my line of view.

"I did but the Matrix told me otherwise. It told me to trust you an so I did." He responded.

"Oh. I totally forgot you had the Matrix... My second question is, have you decided what to do with me?" I asked.

"Why do you ask?" He questioned.

"Like I told Ratchet, the longer you wait, the harder it will become for Jazz unless you have Ratchet block up the bond again." I answered.

"That is not wise. Jazz will feel when you block the bond. He already bonded with you. That is why I have decided that it would be best if you stayed online. You will have a guard of my choosing. You are to follow all the instructions you are given. You will have to earn our trust. For the mean time, you will be spending your time in the brig until a room is set for you and until I pick a adequate guard. Do you understand?" He asked firmly.

"Yes, sir." I answered shocked at his response.

"Good. Prowl will come in here to escort you to the brig after Ratchet releases you." He said and walked out.

I laid there in shock of what just occurred.

'What just happened?'

My thoughts were interrupted by Ratchet and Prowl walking in.

"I want you to take it easy. You are not one hundred percent ok. You heard Prime, now get out of my med-bay. That goes for you too, Prowl." Ratchet said as he got me out of my restraints.

As I sat up, there was a large pain in my chest, making me hold my chest and flinching. I stood on my peds for a moment, to gain my balance. Once I did, I waited for Prowl.

"Follow me." He said walked out, not after putting me on stasis cuffs.

We walked for a few moments. I quickly recognized it as the place I was first put in. He opened the door, letting me go in and left without taking the cuffs of.

'I wonder what I have in store tomorrow?' I asked myself, siting down against the wall and turning off my optics, as I drifted into stasis.


	6. Chapter 6

In the Shadows 6

Chapter 6

Shadowblades POV

I was awoken by tapping. I turned on my optics to find Prowl tapping impatiently with his ped. I looked around to see that everything looked normal but something was off.

"Are you done recharging? I have been waiting for you to online." He said sharply.

"You could have woken me up." I told him standing up.

"I didn't want to be rude." He said.

"Really? To late for that." I snapped.

"I don't need you attitude. Now follow me to the meeting room." He said and turned around and walked to the door.

"I'm coming." I said.

But before I could step out of the cell, a force field threw me against the cell wall.

"WHAT THE SLAG!?" I yelled.

"I apologize. I forgot to mention our new security protocols." Prowl said as he walked into the cell.

I could tell that he didn't mean it. I watched him take the stasis off only to replace them with new ones I haven't seen before.

He then proceeded to walk out the cell again. I followed right after him. It was a short yet long walk. Every Autobot gave me glares. It was amusing yet painful. They kept reminding me of the horrible things I did.

When we got to the meeting room, Ironhide and an Autobot I didn't know were waiting for us. Prowl walked in immediately but I was stopped by Ironhide.

"You wait here until their ready for you." He said as he took hold of my arm.

I said nothing since I was studying the new bot. He looked familiar. He wasn't bulky like Ironhide and he didn't have the warrior platings. Than it hit me, this was their spy, Mirage a former royal as they called it. A higher class bot in society. He was a sneaky bot, right after Jazz off course. I saw him once or twice around one of the bases I was temporary stationed at. It wasn't my duty to guard the base since I didn't like any of the cons there so I didn't alert any one and instead watched him from afar. He was quite fascinating. His cloak that made him invisible was very well made. I assume it was made by the Autobots greatest scientists, Wheeljack or Perceptor or both.

"You know I saw you at old Kaon." I told him.

"Excuse me?" He asked catching his attention.

"Old Kaon, I was sent there once to check on the status of the Decepticons there. I saw you twice. You were sneaking around the place. I only found you when I was sneaking into the security room." I said.

"Why were you sneaking around?" Ironhide asked before Mirage spoke.

"I heard that the con in charge of security there have a stach of energon cookies and hi-grade hidden in his office. I was there to take them for myself but the moment I saw you I stopped." I said.

"Why didn't you report me?" Mirage asked stepping closer to Ironhide and me.

"I found you fascinating. I don't know why but I kept watching you and I followed you till you left the base." I answered him.

"How did you follow me? I made sure I wasn't seen." Mirage asked.

"The vents." I simply said.

It looked like he wanted to ask me something else but before he did, the doors opened and I was shoved in.

Inside everyone was seated by rank. Optimus was at the head of the table, followed by both Prowl and Jazz sitting across each other. Then it was Ratchet and his apprentice, First Aid. There was also Kup , the old timer. Then there were other bots that I didn't know. I was surprised to see the twins here. It looked like Sunstreaker rather be somewhere else.

"Shadowblade, you are here to know what your current role in our cause is. When you arrive here, you were sentenced to death. But with you saving one of our youngest member, Bumblebee then saving Elita One, that charge has been changed. You are now in the path of becoming an Autobot but first some rules. Prowl if you could?" Optimus asked.

"Shadowblade, your weapons will be deactivated unless you are training or out in the field. You will be wearing a tracker. Your com-link will be short range unless you are in the field. Lastly, you will have a guardian with you at all time except when you ether showering or in your courters. Am I understood?" He asked me.

"Yes, sir." I said as politely as possible.

"Good. For you guardians, we have chosen them considering your abilities. For the next long vorns your guardians will be ...…


	7. Chapter 7

In the Shadows 7

I am sooooo sorry that have not updated. I have been busy this past few months and I lost my inspiration for the story. I had half of the chapter done and couldn't remember what road I wanted it to take. But now my inspiration has come back and I'm ready to continue the story. Thank you all for being patient with me. And if you have any suggestions for me, feel free to leave me a comment or inbox me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

Chapter 7

Shadowblades POV

"For the next long vorns your guardians will be... Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." Prowl said as he sealed my fate.

"WHAT?!" Sunstreaker yelled in surprise.

Sideswipe didn't seem all that surprised. From the looks of it, he didn't tell his twin, which I find weird since they share a very close bond.

I, on the other hand, was extremely shocked. I was speechless. I was expecting Ironhide or any other bulky bot but the TWINS?! I was not expecting that.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! I WON'T GO THRU WITH THIS!" Sunstreaker shouted at Sideswipe and stormed out the room.

...

.…..….…...

...…...

...

.…...

..….…...

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz(Kup)

"Awkward." Jazz said as he scratched the back of his helm.

"Very." Ironhide responded, also shocked for some reason.

"Well it was suppose to be just me but Red Alert said I was irresponsible and not enough security detail to keep watch over her. So it was ether Sunny or half of the bots in this base." Sideswipe said as he shrugged.

"What! When was this decided? I had a meeting with him and we both had agreed that you were enough. Why was I not informed of this changed." Optimus said a little shocked.

Ok say what?! OPTIMUS wasn't informed? Now that's surprising.

"Sir, did Red Alert not inform you of the change? He said he would inform you of the change as he did to me. If you believe that Sideswipe is enough to watch over Shadowblade, then I will honor your decision. Sideswipe it appears that you are Shadowblade's only guardian at this moment. Please take her to her courters for now. Optimus and I will have a word with Red Alert." Prowl said a little irritated.

With that Prowl and Prime left to Red Alerts office. The rest of the Bots also left to finish their own duties.

'Sorry sis, Ah got a mission to go to. Its top secret so ah can't tell ya. See ya later. Don't hurt anybot, and by anybot ah mean Sideswipe.' Jazz said thru the bond as he gave me a hug.

'Don't worry. I won't hurt your frontliner. Stay safe.' I responded as he left.

"Well then, shall we?" Sideswipe said as he stood next to the door.

"Sure. What about these?" I said showing him the cuffs I had.

"I don't know? I guess once we get you situated they can come off." He said and grabbed my arm.

"Is this necessary ?... Wait. We?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Me and my twin. I told him that the announcement he heard from Prowl was wrong and that I was your only guardian. At first he didn't care but after I said I was taking you to your courters alone, he asked me to wait outside the rec-room which we just arrived at." He said pointing at the doors in front of us.

"So I'm not the only one with a bot-sitter." I responded, not wanting to wait.

"For you information, I'm a big bot. I can take care of myself, thank you with much. Sunny's just worried." He responded, leaning against the wall.

"Don't call me that!" A voice snapped behind me.

I turned around to see that the owner of the voice was no other than the cranky, Sunstreaker.

"Well, well if it isn't mister 'Short tempter.'" I said as I greeted him.

"Shut it, con." Sunstreaker answered.

"Oh, attitude." I stated as I smirked.

"Shut it con! I mean it!" Sunstreaker shouted back.

"What are you going to do? Attack me? You couldn't even put a servo on me last time." I said.

I know what your thinking. Shadowblade, stop messing with Sunstreaker. Your going to make him mad! It's just so fun and I know you guys think so too. Plus something about him makes me feel a certain way. Don't know if it's in a good or bad way. Anyways back to the story...

(STOP! YOUR BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!)

Sorry lets go back to the story and pretend that this never happened, kay?

(Sure. Just don't do it again. Sorry about that folks. Anyway back to the story.)

"Why you-" Sunstreaker was saying as he stepped toward me but got stopped by Sideswipe.

"Cool it guys. It's not the time to start fighting so you two behave." Sideswipe said and looked at me.

I shrugged and looked away from Sunstreaker.

"Ok then, lets go." Sideswipe said and took a hold of my arm again.

"So, why did Optimus think you were enough to keep watch over me?" I asked him as we walked down the hall.

"Well he said he wanted see if you could be trusted. If what you said was true, then you wouldn't need any 'watching'." He responded.

"In my opinion you should be in the brig or better yet, offline." Sunstreaker said as he walked behind us.

"No one was talking to you, Sunshine." I stated with a smirk.

"Femme you are testing my patients." He said as he walked up in front of us to stare me in the face, right as we turned the corner.

"You have patients? Ha like that will ever happen!" I laughed.

"That's it!" Sunstreaker yelled as he lunged at me.

I, of course, jumped up in the air douging his attack. He hit the wall at the other side.

I landed perfectly, even tho I had on stacis cuffs. I guess I'm that good.

He got back up and glared at me before he launched himself off the wall and towards me again.

I prepared to douge again but I didn't have to.

"Sunny, stop!" Sideswipe said as he restrained him.

"Sideswipe, let me go!" Sunstreaker said.

"Once you calm down maybe I'll consider it." Sideswipe answered.

"What's is going on here?!" A voice yelled from the end of the hallway.

We all turned around to find Ratchet standing there with a wrench in servo.

"Do you always walk around with a wrench?" I asked, earning me a whack on the helm.

"Now what's going on here! Shouldn't she be in her courters!" Ratchet demanded.

"Uh, yeah we just got a little side track." Sideswipe answer letting go of his brother.

"Well I need her in the medbay. Shadowblade follow me." He said and walked away.

"See you later Sideswipe." I said giving him the best wave I could muster with having stasis cuff on.

"Later, Sunshine!" I yelled and hurried to catch up with Ratchet.

I received a growl/snarl from him. I laughed as I skipped up next to Ratchet.

I think I'm going to like it here.


End file.
